


金鱼花火

by thanks2uneway (heavysnow)



Category: Tackey & Tsubasa
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22957030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavysnow/pseuds/thanks2uneway
Summary: 此账号下是16-18年间我曾经在lofter上发布过的文字存档，按系列整理了。老实说我自己也久未回顾，解散前、后我都有写过别的组合，但无论水平好坏，在泷翼Tag下发布过的都是我珍视的回忆，因此我原封不动地搬来了。感谢阅读。
Relationships: Imai Tsubasa/Takizawa Hideaki





	金鱼花火

**Author's Note:**

> 此账号下是16-18年间我曾经在lofter上发布过的文字存档，按系列整理了。老实说我自己也久未回顾，解散前、后我都有写过别的组合，但无论水平好坏，在泷翼Tag下发布过的都是我珍视的回忆，因此我原封不动地搬来了。  
> 感谢阅读。

“说到夏日祭，今井君会想到什么呢？”  
“唔，我想，应该是烟火吧。”

没有回复。无论如何都没有回复。  
Line界面里被置顶的对话框，上一条回复的时间是凌晨4:17分。日期不明，今井翼点开触屏助手，经过复杂的点击过程锁住了手机。再按下home键，屏幕上透露出与他认知相同的日期。  
年代久远的iphone4外观还新，系统却脱节了好几代。  
好在他并不热衷电子设备，深层次的服务都成了摆设。高速运转的舒适体验在别的新机器上也能短暂体会。  
虽说有段时间魔怔一样想拥有一部苹果手机，拥有之后反而不再追逐新款了。  
比起手机本身，他更在意的是它作为礼物，理应受到的珍视。  
虽然这也取决于送礼物的人重要程度也就是了。

“那么，今井君，有什么关于夏日祭的美好回忆，可以分享给我们吗？”  
“其实很少去呢。二十代以后，在人群里这样走动就不是很容易了。十代前半和家人一起去看的烟火，我至今还觉得十分惊艳。”  
身处不同时区，想得到即时的回复变得有些无理取闹。  
虽然泷泽长期睡得很少也精力充沛，实际上却花了很多时间在尝试入睡。屏幕的亮度会持续使他清醒，因此实际不在线的时间要多得多。  
算好时间发去的消息迟迟未收到回复。

如果是干脆的拒绝，倒数四年都是相同的情况，他也能很快接受，习以为常。  
等待愈久，胸口跳动的火苗愈是燃烧，邈小的希望隐在问句后面。

“欸，没有更多的了吗——？”  
“没有啊，至今约不到喜欢的人一起去呢。”  
“怎么会？！”

其实也不是没偶然成过。  
团队刚复归活动的第二年夏天，在镰仓。少见地悠闲的夏天，拎着打包行李回老家的时候推开门错愕地发现连续见了好几个月的熟面孔。  
泷泽笑得有点开，擦掉妆面，嘴唇周围的小胡子透出发青的底色，站在他的家族中间与奶奶一左一右向他招手。“奶奶邀请我来藤泽度假哦。”  
差劲，今井翼撇嘴，这种事情不是应该先告诉你相方吗？一闪而过的不悦还未藏好，姐姐闻声从厨房里探出头来，“哦，欢迎回来，翼。”  
父亲也从报纸后面露出面孔来，“回来啦。你妈妈在隔壁跟邻居聊天。带泷泽君去房间吧。家里什么都有，两个人都带那么多行李做什么？”  
很久没有回来了，今井翼笑着承下载满思念的埋怨，连声回答，“好，我这就去。”

姐姐小时候的房间还是留给她住，四岁的小侄女安静地睡着了，毯子盖了一半。  
今井翼将泷泽领到对面的自己房间，暂时安置，回到对门给她盖好小肚子又掩上门出来了。  
回到房间里，泷泽正襟危坐，像个雕塑似的，双手整齐地搭在膝盖上，姿势和他刚才出去时一模一样，忘记穿金色的惠比寿爷爷，今井翼忍住不笑，从柜子高处取下新的被子。  
大概是持续留给泷泽背影这件事有点少见，今井翼一转身，泷泽已经到了他面前，顺理成章地接下来，同时不经意地问到，“你生气了么？”  
对方没有他高，问这话时上扬的眉头倒是略显凶相，和清亮甜美的嗓音稍微不和。在类似的事情上，泷泽时常抛出令人无法招架的直球。  
“刚刚有一点。”今井翼也回以直球。  
“抱歉，没有提前告诉你。”  
“没关系，真的是来度假的？”  
“真的哦。不过明天还是有工作要谈。余下的时间都是空的。我打扰到你的计划了？”  
果然。“完全没有呢。我可是认真度假的。”今井翼拉过泷泽的行李箱摆到墙角，房间久未住人，但仍然打扫清爽。贴心的家人随时做好迎接他回来的准备。

两个人待在今井翼少年时略显空旷的房间里也不至于太满，地铺收拾好，可以下脚的地方就变得很少。差不多到了劈叉一步才能走出房门的程度，今井翼先行一步，带着愉悦地心情回头等着柔韧度一向并不很好的泷泽跟上来。  
“刚刚笑得非常鸡贼哦，今井桑。”  
“嗯，欢迎来我家。”  
“不该是欢迎回来么？”  
“是是是，不请自来的泷泽君。”  
“真是失礼啊，就这样对待客人吗？”  
“都说了欢迎回来了，等下去帮奶奶修栅栏吧。”  
“好的。”

“呀，说到杰尼斯的话，大家都会误以为我们走到哪里都受人追捧吧。其实不完全是这样，与其否认，不如说这反而隔开了和其他人的距离。私底下我们也是一般人啦。也会被甩，失恋之类的。但是能跨过这道坎的人很少。”

说到藤泽，江之电车去往镰仓的沿途别有一番风味。  
隔壁车厢平行的那一排坐满了家人，今井翼却被姐姐从对面的位子赶过来，“挡住视线了哦，翼，带着泷泽君去那一边吧。”  
两个平均三十岁的男人穿着浴衣坐在一起实在是有些招人瞩目。尤其两件都是他的。  
某两年兴冲冲地买下，洗过就压在箱底，不知何时被心灵手巧的女性长辈熨烫妥帖，变作一家人集体出发去看花火的标准服装。  
“这样看起来才像一家人嘛。”姐姐语。

假期开端消失两个白天的泷泽受到了今井家从上到下的高度关注，上至奶奶下至可爱的小侄女纷纷谴责今井翼这个东道主招待不周。  
委屈顶天的青年转身就回房间掀掉忙完工作呼呼大睡的蠕虫赖以生存的空调被。光裸的青年翻了个身睡得更安稳了，今井翼却在无处安放视线的窘迫里庆幸自己关好了门。  
这家伙，真当这里是他自己家啊。裸睡可是会让同住人长针眼的。  
不过一点都没变啊，泷泽。

出道第九年，今井翼自认改变无多，假使两个人确实都改变无多，那到底是哪里出了问题呢？  
团队复归活动之前突如其来的空白期，平淡得不像是关系走向破裂的过程，等今井翼领悟过来的时候，极少过问工作的前辈同样少见地口气严厉，“什么都没做，就变成现在这样了么？这种时候，不作为就是作恶。”  
有什么要做的呢？泷泽的日程就堆在信箱里，做决策时电话给他也总是在第一时间里接起。无论多么看似荒谬的决定，大半个家族反对的意见，事务所不语置否的想法，泷泽绝不会强硬反对。  
他甚至与事务所交涉良久，亲手促成他去往欧洲进修的计划。  
老家堆着泷泽按季寄来的食品，整个家族提起时亲切的口吻透露出泷泽偶尔工作路过时上门拜访，彬彬有礼，样貌俊秀，小侄女就此倒戈，问她喜欢哪一个，都改口成漂亮叔叔，气得今井翼跳脚。

于是在接连不断的前辈关怀里他下了决心，要和泷泽深入沟通一次。  
沟通的结果就是这人一年后自己跑到他家来的也不记得打声招呼了。  
他始终记得复归的舞台上披露的新歌，歌词是两个人一气呵成写下的，打在题词器上，唱到眼泪就在眼眶里打转，夹着工作人员写下的恭喜复归消息里，恐惧忽然在这一刻由内向外，打破了包住它的那张纸。  
「どんなときも离れず繋いだ その想いが今日を描き辉く」  
他从未怀疑这一点，对根基根深蒂固的信心使他安心至今，是什么使他在这一刻热泪盈眶，无法解释了。

结果很少回家的今井翼被家族大方地借给了泷泽，父母牵着手和姐姐叙家常，蹦跳的小侄女今天穿了可爱的粉色浴衣，上牙床粘着下边絮絮叨叨地跟奶奶讲话。留下他和泷泽在人头蹿动的章鱼烧摊前面面相觑。  
女高中生隔着几米认出他们，低声尖叫着拉住了旁边的朋友。  
好在距离感足够，路过的人群多投以了然的微笑，在一片好比众目睽睽之下出柜的窘迫里，泷泽先缴械，上前一步排进队伍。今井翼赶紧跟上，与他并肩站立。  
背后是穿行的人群，眼前是冒着热气的芥末味章鱼烧。  
天色渐渐暗下来，青空招染过晚霞，凉爽的晚风灌进袖口，路人的交谈混为柔和的背景音，他们从这家排到另一家，凑得很近大口解决同一份食物时抬眼就能来个鼻尖对接。  
忙起来工作间用一双筷子吃盒饭也是常有的事，不明白女性粉丝为什么会为此尖叫。  
今井翼甚至不无得意地想到，这家伙还裸体穿着我的浴衣呢。

结果最后停在钓金鱼的摊贩面前的时候，鱼已经很少了。寥寥几尾摆着尾巴，徜徉在独占的水缸里，受挂在树上的彩灯照耀反射出五彩斑斓的外衣。  
爱好养金鱼的前辈说过，七秒的金鱼理论只是人类用来欺骗自己的说法，其实金鱼的记忆非常长久。很奇怪，看着金鱼游来游去却能使我平静。  
今井翼与前辈蹲过整整一下午，百无聊赖，甚至连姿势也没变过，望着缸中的金鱼互相吐泡泡，四处扑水，安然地漂浮。  
这种异常平静的幸福与泷泽在时感受到那一种略有不同，两个人不容入侵的共同空间实际上默许了部分保留，泷泽在烦恼什么，见了哪个朋友，今天看见了怎样的月亮。他并不比Jweb订阅者知道更多。  
隐约有着一道门矗立在分界线边缘，这门向他敞开，而他从未涉足。  
没有什么比泷泽在身边，他们一起看金鱼这一幕更令人觉得安心的了。  
今井翼转过面孔去，迎上近在咫尺蹲下来陪同喂鱼的人的侧脸，薄青的浴衣松垮垂下盖住半个肩膀，他脸上挂着面对今井翼时固有的笑意，眼神明亮，原本随着滑翔的鱼群左右转动，此刻像是察觉到今井翼的动作，也转过头来，随即一头栽进今井翼的眼睛。  
他们相遇于十四岁。十五岁吵架，十八岁和好。二十岁一起出道。罗列出来美好到虚幻的现实。  
烟火冲上天空，在视线背景里泷泽身后绽开绚烂的花朵，行人纷纷驻足，依偎成一簇簇聚集的人群。烟火剂与空气摩擦划出的嘶嘶声响有如粉笔划过黑板一般尖利，随之四散在空中的星点火花坠落。  
无数次兴起过跟这个人会有将来的念头呢。

“今井桑和泷泽桑结成组合到明年就迈入十五年了。对于泷泽桑，今井桑有什么话想要传达的吗？平时不好意思说出口的话，可以在电视上告诉他哦。”  
等待的时间实际并不长，不得不在起飞前关闭手机才是罪魁祸首。  
生活并不总是如人所愿，那场镰仓花火大会之后的五年，每年都因他们之中的某一个在海外而错过。  
工作的事情也没有想象得顺利。  
发去消息邀请泷泽在拍摄放工之后一起去祭典，需要太多偶然一起发生。拍摄顺利，进度合理，惯例的聚餐可以缺席，缺一条件即不成立。  
泷泽早熟，以至于成长过程的后半阶段显出停滞的状态，令人放心的姿态做得太完美，无需担心，不必挂念，偶尔脆弱，总让人以为是一晃而过的错觉。  
好比他简短的以陪家人过庆典为由的拒绝消息下面，挂着在片场的，与今井翼相熟的工作人员发来的「泷泽君身体抱恙，导演放了他两天假。」  
要跟片场的工作人员搞好关系啊。  
这样想着，靠在接驳车门上的今井翼拨通了相方的电话，“晚上想吃什么？不如我为你外卖一点粥。诶，不要啦，我熬得肯定没有外卖的好喝。啊？你就是想喝？真是没办法啊。那我过来吧。”  
揶揄的音调那么长，长不过他们走过的足迹。

“希望泷泽可以向我说些烦恼呢，即使是今天有些头疼这样的小事也好。希望泷泽多向我撒撒娇呢。即使暂时做不到也没关系，今后慢慢学会也是可以的。”  
会走下去的。

End


End file.
